


Haircut

by soleil77



Series: The Garreg Mach Book Club and Other Stories [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Gen, Haircuts, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, continuation of Flayn and Seteth supports, spoilers for An Ocean View paralogue, spoilers for Flayn & Seteth A support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil77/pseuds/soleil77
Summary: Flayn asks the professor for a favour and Seteth gets more than one surprise. Hair stuff.
Relationships: Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Series: The Garreg Mach Book Club and Other Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609573
Kudos: 21





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based and inspired by these two wonderful fanarts.  
> One of Flayn https://twitter.com/sodapeche/status/1177267109446991874? by Wol  
> One of the green family trio https://twitter.com/VViiNNG/status/1218988693949702144? by Killian Ng  
> Go check both of them out~

"You want me to do it?”

Flayn nodded enthusiastically. “Yes!”

Byleth shuffled the papers on the desk before placing it on top of a stacked pile. Next to the papers was an ornate box which Hilda had sent earlier in the week. Its contents were wasted on her, a professor, well a soon to be ex-professor.

The new title of Archbishop was to be bestowed upon Byleth, courtesy of Lady Rhea, the soon to be ex-Archbishop of the Church of Seiros. Her head throbbed. Sharply. Indeed, this would be a nice time for a break. Away from all the papers to check, sign, and send off.

“Very well, Flayn. Let’s get to it.”

It shouldn’t be too difficult. There should be a book on the different styles, and Flayn could choose one she liked. The only problem. Seteth. 

* * *

Seteth made his rounds around the monastery, various books and parchments in his arms. The library his next stop in the long list of places to go alongside the never-ending duties to complete.

Discussions. Plans. Repairs.

All of it required the upmost attention after the devastation of a five-year-long war against the Empire. There was always so much work to be done, though he supposed it better to be kept busy.

Seteth shook his head. He hoped this time everything would remain peaceful as his heart weighed heavy with the loss and destruction that war brought. 

Pushing the library's wooden doors with his shoulder, he scanned the room. It was bursting with activity, from scholars scouring the shelves for books to clerks copying and organising documents. He would need to drop off these books before heading to his office; a meeting was to be set between all the leaders of the Churches. 

Nearing closer to the tables, he caught snatches of a rather loud conversation. Two clerks sat at one of the tables, their mouths moving at an alarming speed. Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said for their hands which were notably absent of any scribing tool. A whole stack of books lay untouched. 

“Did you see?”

“You’re referring to Flayn, aren’t you?”

Flayn? What were they concerning themselves about Flayn? Did something happen? Or were they simply gossiping? Regardless, this was simply inappropriate on many levels. He would get to this.

“Yes. It was a mess.”

A mess?

He strode forward, dropping the books onto the clerks’ table with a loud _thud_ , thoroughly irritated.

“What is the meaning of this? Speaking such nonsense.”

The two clerks jolted apart, clearly not expecting anyone to reprimand them.

“Well? Speak!” Seteth crossed his arms.

“Uh. Have you not seen it Seteth?”

“Yes, since you’re her brother…”

Seteth rubbed his temples.

“Seen what?”

The clerks stared at each other in abject horror, voices lost.

“Well, if you would not like to explain. I will explain _this_ to you. We have standards here at the monastery. Speaking of others in such a manner behind their backs is unbecoming behaviour.”

Seteth turned to leave before giving another severe look. “Report to me at the end of the day on your duties. In the meanwhile, I expect you to reflect more carefully on your words.”

His head ached. How have the standards become so low? He must make this right with Flayn. Check in that no one else had said anything disastrous. If he recalled, Flayn had mentioned earlier that she was having tea with the professor this afternoon.

He hurried down steps and across pathways. Heading closer toward the garden, the mingled voices of Flayn and the professor grew louder. However, their tones were calm. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Relief coursed through Seteth’s heart as he walked forward.

The two sat at a table. With each closer step, the details became clearer. The clerks’ words rang out in his head.

He understood why.

* * *

Flayn turned in surprise at the loud outcry. A figure emerged with that recognisable foreboding expression. Brother.

“AH, what did you do?” her brother strode forward across the grass.

“Brother! Do not blame the professor!”

“Why would-”

Flayn stood firm against the table, hands at her hips. She was not giving up on this one, she could make her own decision.

“As I have told you many times, I do not need you meddling in my affairs like this.”

“But-”

She shook her head in annoyance. “No, brother. This is my hair. Not yours! I wanted a different style; I’ve had my long hair for many years.” Many several hundred years. Yes, she had had it for far too long. Her hair had remained the same as ever yet everyone in the professor’s class had changed their hairstyles in a matter of a few short years.

Seteth closed his mouth into a tight line and walked away stiffly without another word.

Finally. Was brother giving up this time?

“I did it!” Flayn said, giving the professor a victorious smile before sitting down into the chair. “Now let’s enjoy this tea together in peace.”

Flayn took a large sip of the sweet-apple blend tea, her happiness at the success melded together with the sweetness of the tea.

The professor and Flayn continued to chat for a few more minutes when Seteth reappeared, his face set in determination.

Of course not. Even after all this time and their recent conversations, he would still be difficult. Why did he have to be so stubborn? They had fought in a war together and survived it. In fact, Flayn's actions alongside her dear friends had been just as pivotal in the success at Enbarr.

Flayn inahled, letting the cool air settle her growing annoyance. Calmness was what she needed now. 

“What is it this time, brother?” she broke a cinnamon cookie in half, adamant to be the picture of reason. “I thought you gave up as I have said numerous times, this is MY choice and-”

Seteth moved his hand and placed a silver object on the table with a gentle _clatter_. What was he doing? Then she saw it. Sharp light glinted off the mirror where the sun's rays had hit the reflective surface. 

“Whatever you are thinking bro-”

“Flayn.” His voice was stiff. “Please.”

Exasperated, Flayn crossed her arms. This was enough.

“The professor did it herself. It’s fine. The lightness of my head feels wonderfully FREEING.”

“Flayn.” Seteth, his eyes were now wide in a plea. “The mirror.”

With a huff, Flayn grabbed the mirror and studied her reflection. She was ready to be done with this and give brother a piece of her mind.

It took her a moment to take in the details. The mirror did indeed reflect short hair. The tips of her hair touched the ends of her shoulders. Well. Most of it. It was haphazard, the locks unevenly cut and jagged like straws coming out of a scarecrow. A _badly_ stuffed scarecrow if one wanted to be specific. 

Seteth nodded slowly as he took in her reaction. “Indeed, Flayn. This is what I was trying to say.”

He cleared his voice again. “I have no qualms about you trying out a new hairstyle, however, unless you wanted it like this. Please ask someone else to cut it.”

“I-”

“I will ask around to find if anyone has the appropriate skills.” Seteth gave a long look to the professor who continued to sip her tea, not disturbed in the slightest. “To fix it.” He left again with a swish of his robes.

Flayn placed down the mirror, her thoughts in a disarray. She turned to face the professor.

* * *

A light cough escaped Byleth’s lips.

“Well, perhaps it wasn’t as easy as I expected.” Byleth averted her eyes to the teacup, rueful. “My apologies Flayn…”

It was a small miscalculation. Who knew cutting hair was a complex process?

Flayn stopped and stared at Byleth, mouth wide. No doubt catching onto the unspoken words.

“Professor! I walked all around the monastery like this. You said it would be easy!”

Byleth took a gentle sip of her tea, contemplating a way to placate Flayn. Ah. An idea formed in her mind. This would have to do.

“It’s true that I thought it would be easy but well... How about I make up to you?”

“Make it up to me?” Flayn cocked her head to the side in confusion then frowned. “If you’re going to tease me then no thank you, professor.”

Byleth shook her head. She waved her fingers forward to Flayn who moved forward with curiosity.

“You have to help me out a bit but how about we….” Byleth whispered into Flayn’s ears.

Flayn jumped up in glee. Her eyes sparkling like bright jewels as she clapped her hands together.

“That sounds wonderful!”

* * *

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

Hair drifted to the ground like falling feathers all around Flayn. The green strands accumulated into a tall pile onto the white cloth which was laid out beneath Flayn and the chair she sat upon. A young nun, Seteth had asked around and found her in the chapel, continued to cut Flayn’s hair.

Seteth’s heart lurched when the young nun placed down the brush and scissors, propping up the mirror for Flayn to examine her new hairstyle. 

Flayn’s expression shifted to utter delight as she got out of the chair.

“Thank you. It’s wonderful!”

The nun nodded, collected the cloth with the hair, the hairbrush, and scissors then excused herself with a polite bow. 

“It’s lovely on you Flayn,” the professor inched closer to inspect the hair, “much better than what I did.”

Seteth sighed, “Indeed, professor. It's a bigger improvement compared last time. I do not understand what compelled you to cut hair in such a way.”

The professor simply smiled.

“Well I have some duties to attend to. Ones I would rather not but I must, so I’ll meet you for tea another time.” The professor walked away, escaping the lecture Seteth was about to give on the importance of one’s responsibilities. 

It was just Flayn and him now.

Flayn stared at the ground before lifting her face, eyes gleaming yet serious.

“I’m sorry, brother. I shouldn’t have accused you earlier.”

Seteth shook his head. “It is no concern Flayn, I’m just glad nothing bad happened.” His eyes softened at the slight curls at her chin. “It is true that you have your independence and I need to take a step back.”

Flayn nodded, “We did only talk about it last time, so it’ll take time for you to get used to it.”

Guilt. It tugged at Seteth as he tried to get the right words out. She was so delighted earlier with that bright smile. Who was he to bring her down? That’s right.

“I do admit it was a bit of a surprise. It is different, however, you’re still you and seeing you like this, so full of light and joy,” Seteth paused, “I couldn’t be happier.”

Flayn touched the tips of her hair, lost in thought, the sunlight casting a radiant glow. She truly was lovely. Yet, she continued to remain silent. It unnerved Seteth. 

Was something wrong?

“Flayn?”

She stepped forward, her head against his chest and pressing warmly into his tunic. Flayn encircled her arms around Seteth and these next motions left him in awe. Momentarily. He inhaled sharply.

“Flayn, whatever is the matter?”

He peered down, hands on her shoulders. She hadn’t hugged him like this for a long time since back then. From her little steps as a toddler to her energic skips as a young child, and now… She was a young woman. She had been one for a long time. The memory of a certain conversation drifted forward.

Her expression was soft, and a small smile graced her lips.

“When you say it like that, you’re right. I’m still the same me despite the changes to my hair, it’s been so long since we’ve changed.” There was a trace of melancholy in those words. Slow and quiet.

Seteth stroked the top of Flayn’s head. Yes. How many years since they’d both physically aged? This blood that flowed through their body, a gift or curse for withstanding the flow of time. _For now._

“Many things have changed in the course of a few years, and the world it is forever changing with time. However, your importance to me will never waver, Flayn.”

Flayn's smile was wistful.

“I know. Thank you….”

Her eyes were bright. The next word although a whisper was one, he had not heard since before the battle at Enbarr. It was quiet and gentle but pulled at his heart so strongly just as the last time.

“Father.”

* * *

Flayn truly did mean the word. The word was so familiar and missed even in her own thoughts. Her brother, no, _father_. However, she did have another objective. Flayn let go of him and stepped back.

“Do not worry I won't speak it so soon again." It didn't mean she would not call him father in mind. At the very least, only her mind was privy to her.

"Please, let’s have some tea.”

Her father's face softened at the words, his eyes apologetic. “Yes Flayn, that sounds most agreeable. How long has it been since I’ve had a relaxing cup of tea with you?”

Flayn gestured at the seat, patting the back of it until her father settled upon it. He was in a good mood. Perfect.

Was it nearly ready?

She glanced around the garden and indeed, light green hair brushed past the hedges.

_Jingle. Jingle. Jingle._

“What is that sound?”

“Nothing to fret over! Let’s enjoy the tea.” Despite the reassurance, her father frowned. Flayn began to pour tea into a new teacup before settling herself upright behind him. 

“Why aren’t you sitting down then, Flayn?”

Flayn laid down her hand on her father’s shoulders. She couldn’t let him escape when it was so close.

The professor came into view, a wooden box alongside a basket full of various flowers and a hairbrush in her hands.

“What is the meaning of this, professor?” her father glanced between the professor and back to her. His eyebrows were knotted in confusion.

Flayn tugged her father’s head so it was now facing forward away from her and the professor.

The professor smiled, opening the box which was filled with sparkling gems, brooches and all manner of delightful accessories. How lucky Hilda had sent this to the professor. 

“I think it’d be unfair for only Flayn to get a new hairstyle.” The professor’s voice was indifferent but the small grin on her face told otherwise.

Although Flayn couldn’t see her father’s face, she knew that he most likely held a shocked expression wavering on distress.

“I am most certainly not having a haircut!”

Flayn and the professor exchanged a smile at the outburst then broke into peals of laughter.

“You do not have to worry Seteth. We will not be cutting your hair but rather _enhancing_ it.”

Silence.

Flayn shifted her father’s face towards her, "It would make me most pleased if you would allow us to." 

Seteth sighed deeply.

“Very well. Just for this afternoon.”

Yes!

Flayn began to brush the green strands of hair whilst humming a melody. Her father’s shoulders loosened with each brush despite his silence. Meanwhile, the professor rummaged through the box, showcasing each accessory.

_Haircut. Hair adorned._

_Sister. Brother._

_Daughter. Father._

_Haircut FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> I really do love this green-haired family. :') Thanks for reading!


End file.
